


Jazazel

by Dorkangel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Azazel Just Likes Screwing With The World, Eventual Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Janos Is Mute, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, Shaw Being a Manipulative Bastard, This is not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel doesn't care about people.<br/>But Janos is crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazazel

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had an excuse. I don't, I just ship it.

Azazel was emotionless. He was a devil, a demon and a murderer. He didn't care what other people thought of him, unless they were fearing him, and he certainly didn't care if anyone was hurt or upset.  
But Janos was different. He scarcely knew the man, other than the fact that Shaw called him Riptide, he could create tornados, and they had ended up in some tiny village in Mexico to find him.  
He also knew that Janos couldn't talk. Hadn't been able to from birth, according to Emma. It was nothing to do with him being a mutant. It was just a coincidence.  
Azazel could hear him crying.  
There was only so much room on the submarine, and Shaw had given Emma a separate cabin, because a) even if he was fucking her, she was a woman and this was the 1960s for god's sake, have a little respect, and b) she was dangerous, and he didn't trust her not to control his mind while he was sleeping.  
And obviously Shaw got a separate cabin, because he was in charge. So Azazel and Janos were stuck sharing.  
It wasn't that he disliked Janos more than he disliked everyone else. In fact, if anything, Janos was better. Him not speaking meant that he never said anything irritating.  
But he was afraid and in pain and crying.  
Azazel had no idea what to say to him. The man had been scared of Azazel at first too, absolutely terrified. He'd been crossing himself and mouthing 'El Diablo' right from the moment he saw the Russian, and Emma's mental assurances that Azazel was just a man, just a mutant like them, had him shaking his head fervently. Eventually he'd gotten used to it though, and Azazel and him had actually become pretty close- well, as close as a misanthropic Russian demon and a sullen, silent Mexican guy can get.  
But, for whatever reason, Janos was crying. It was very quiet, just sobs muffled by a pillow, but it existed.  
"Riptide," he said, half-growling fondly. "What is wrong?"  
There was a small hitch in the other man's breathing. Presumably he had thought Azazel was asleep. He sat up a little and shook his head.  
Azazel snorted. "No, there is something." He extended a hand to Janos, who hesitantly took it, and teleported them to the roof of an abandoned holiday home in the Swiss Alps.  
He didn't let go of his friend's hand, positioning Janos's fingers to write on his palm, while not taking his eyes off the other man's tearstained cheeks.  
"Tell me, comrade. Now."  
Janos painstakingly traced four letters onto Azazel's hand.  
'NYET'  
"It's not nothing," he insisted, saving the considerate use of his own language to think about later.  
Janos hesitated, then wrote another word.  
'SHAW'  
Azazel sighed. "Of course. He is being insane, yes?"  
Janos smiled slightly, but shook his head. Alarm bells sounded in Azazel's head.  
"Did he hurt you?"  
Janos hesitated.  
'NOT EXACTLY'  
Azazel growled, letting go of the other man's hand.  
"Stay here."  
He disappeared, leaving a flash of fire and sulphur smoke, and Janos waited just a moment before drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them, letting the silent tears flow freely again.  
Azazel teleported to Emma Frost's room, and then realised she'd probably have a problem with this and teleported to just outside her room. He knocked sharply, trying to wake her up.  
"Emma!" he hissed, and the door was tugged moodily open by the telepath, looking stunning as usual in white pyjamas.  
"What?"  
"Janos."  
She breathed out slowly through her nose, ignoring the urge to do Azazel violence.  
"What about him?"  
"He's crying."  
She rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Az, what did you do?"  
"Nothing! He just is. He said 'Shaw' and that he didn't hurt him 'exactly'."  
Emma went pale. "...oh. I-I'm sorry, Azazel. Sebastian made me-"  
"What?"  
"Made me read his mind. Janos... likes dudes."  
Azazel frowned. "What?"  
"Didn't you hear me?"  
"I heard you. What do you mean, he likes dudes?"  
"I mean he's not interested in girls, he's interested in-"  
"Oh."  
"And Sebastian made me tell him and said some things and..."  
"And did what, Frost?" growled Azazel.  
"K-Kissed him...?"  
Azazel swore loudly and teleported away, leaving Emma standing against the doorframe, staring into the wall behind where he had been.

"Emma says Shaw kissed you, yes?"  
Azazel had scarcely appeared back in Switzerland by the time he had said it. Janos startled and scrambled to his feet. Almost as if he was ready to fight.  
"What? Did this happen or not?"  
Janos slumped slightly, fists uncurling. He nodded and didn't meet Azazel's eyes.  
Azazel gave his 'puny mortals' snort. "Bastard."  
Janos's eyes shot up in a shocked expression.  
"What? You clearly didn't want him to."  
Azazel sat down again and Janos hesitantly followed, taking the demon's hand.  
'YOU DONT HATE ME?'  
"No! Of course I don't! Why would you- oh. Because you, what is it Emma says? 'Likes dudes'? Do you expect me to?"  
'IS A SIN'  
Azazel snorted. "So? I am a devil, yes? You have killed people. What do we care of sin?"  
He leaned forward so that he and Janos's noses were almost touching. Janos flushed and put a shaking hand on Azazel's red face.  
'El Diablo' he mouthed, smoothing his thumb up and down the scar over Azazel's eye, and Azazel smirked.  
"Sí."  
Janos pressed his lips to Azazel's.

Maybe a devil and a demon and a murderer had a right to a few emotions.


End file.
